Amusement Parks
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Crappy title. Rin, Len, Miku and Kaito go to an amusement park, and Rin forces Len to go on a certain ride that scares him. Because of this ordeal, will he get to tell Kaito his true feelings for him? LenKa. One-shot. Please R&R. Minor yaoi.


**Hello! I am back... Well, not really back, since I haven't actually gone anywhere, but I have a new Vocaloid story, so... XD I'm rambling, sorry.**

**Anyway, this one-shot is based off of the 'Harder, Faster, Scooter' drabble I wrote in my Music Drabbles story. That one wasn't actually one I was going to make a full (or maybe not full) story off of, but I suddenly got inspired to. And it's longer then a lot of my one-shots :D Go me! Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ^^ I don't know how well I did on it. A part of me likes it, and a part of me doesn't. So it's up to you guys ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid D: I don't even own any Vocaloids, no matter how much I wanna buy one TT-TT**

* * *

Len stood, frozen, staring at the huge structure in front of him. He heard his sister talking to him, but couldn't take his eyes off of the ride.

"Ne, Len, I bet you can't ride that." Rin taunted, grinning evilly. Len finally forced himself to look at his sister, his eyes narrowed.

"I could to!" He retorted, crossing his arms childishly.

"Oh?" Rin's grin grew. "Okay, fine. But if you chicken out, you have to take my punishment for it. Deal?" Len hesitated, suddenly losing his fake confidence. But he was more afraid of what his sister would do to him if he backed out, so he nodded. Rin smirked. "Good. Well then, let's go on." She turned to Kaito and Miku, who were standing apart from the twins. "Kaito-nii! Miku! Come here!" Len flushed when he heard Rin call Kaito over, and turned away. None of the other Vocaloids knew, but Len had a huge crush on Kaito. He wished he didn't, knowing his feelings would never be returned, but he couldn't control his emotions.

"Ne, Len-kun, we're going." Miku's voice appeared next to his ear and he jumped, turning to face the aqua haired singer with a nervous smile.

"Ah, o-okay, thanks." Miku smiled before she ran to catch up with Rin. Len sighed dejectedly before following slowly, jumping again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around, slightly afraid some pedophile may have caught him, but relaxed when he realized it was just Kaito. Then tensed again. "K-Kaito-nii?" Kaito frowned down at Len, looking concerned.

"Ne, Len, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Len tilted his head.

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine." He replied, laughing nervously. "Er, come on, the girls will get mad at us if we keep them waiting." Len quickly walked towards the ride, feeling his face warming up. He reached Miku and Rin, Kaito right behind him. Len's eyes widened when he realized they were first in line.

"Come on Len." Rin said in a sing-song voice, smirking at him before climbing into one of the ride's cars, Miku sitting next to her. Len felt his throat go dry as he slowly slid into the car behind them, Kaito climbing in and sitting next to him. The older man turned to look at Len, once again frowning.

"Len, are you sure you're okay..?" He asked. Len nodded mutely, unable to speak due to his fear. He squeaked when the ride started moving, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Len, you're not allowed to do that!" Len faintly heard his sister's taunting voice. He whimpered quietly, opening his eyes a little. His eyes widened completely when he saw they were at the top of a steep hill, preparing to go down. As the ride started to tilt forward, Len unconsciously started to cling to Kaito's arm, burying his face in the fabric of the Vocaloid's coat. Kaito looked down at Len, minorly surprised, before smiling gently. He used his free hand to gently run his fingers through Len's hair, attempting to calm the boy. Len was shaking, gripping Kaito's arm harder each time he felt the ride make a sudden movement. It felt like eternity before the ride ended, and even then he refused to release Kaito's arm. Rin and Miku were grinning at the two boys, while Kaito looked at them in confusion.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, nothing." Rin replied, smirking before skipping off, Miku following her. Kaito shrugged, turning to look at Len.

"Ne, Len?" Len made a soft 'hm' sound, not letting Kaito go yet. "If you didn't want to go on the ride, why didn't you say anything?" Kaito was truly confused on this matter. He had started walking slowly, guiding the young Vocaloid along as he searched for a bench to sit at. It took him no time to find one and he sat down, removing Len from his arm and holding him in front of him, his hands on Len's wrists. Len looked uncertain for a moment.

"Sh-she said I wouldn't be able to go on the ride, and out of reflex I said I could. So she said I had to ride it, or deal with her punishment..." Len's voice trailed off and he turned his face away from Kaito, looking down. Kaito frowned, nodding.

"Ah, that makes sense." He mused. He wrapped his arms around Len, causing the blonde to squeak, and pulled him onto his lap. Len's face heated up as he was suddenly straddling Kaito's lap, and he kept his face turned away from Kaito.

"U-um, w-what are you doing?" Len asked nervously, refusing to look at Kaito. Kaito smiled, reaching a hand up to grasp Len's chin and turn the young Vocaloid's head towards him.

"I'm holding you. Is that a bad thing?" Kaito asked, tilting his head. Len shook his head instantly.

"N-no, it's not a bad thing, b-but..." Len trailed off.

"But?" Kaito asked. Len looked down, his face bright red.

"Ne, K-Kaito-nii, w-what would you say if I told you that I l-like you..?" Len whispered. Kaito blinked, confused.

"I'd say I like you too, of course." Len winced.

"N-no, I mean r-really l-like you." He almost whimpered. Kaito thought for a minute before smiling and tilting Len's face towards him again.

"I would say that I'm incredibly glad you feel that way, and then do this." Len jumped when Kaito leaned forward, kissing Len softly on the lips. The kiss only lasted a moment. Len's face heated up, again, and he stared at Kaito with huge eyes. Kaito couldn't help but laugh a bit at Len's reaction. "I like you too, Len." Len blinked, shocked.

"Y-you do? This isn't some kind of cruel joke the others had you pull on me?" Len could feel tears burn his eyes at this thought. Rin and Miku would do something like that, he knew they would. Kaito shook his head, smiling.

"No. This isn't a joke. I truly do like you." Len blinked, a stray tear falling down his cheek. Kaito noticed and instantly started panicking. "Ah! I'm sorry Len! Please don't cry!" Len smiled, laughing softly. He wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, snuggling into the bluenette.

"Thank you, Kaito-nii..." He whispered softly, hiding his face in Kaito's shoulder. Kaito froze for a moment out of surprise before smiling gently and hugging Len.

Miku and Rin returned a little while later, each holding a bag of cotton candy. They simultaneously tilted their heads, noticing Len was asleep on Kaito's lap, while Kaito looked down affectionately at the boy. Neither girl said anything for a few minutes, but eventually Rin cleared her throat, gaining Kaito's attention.

"Ne, Kaito-nii, is he okay?" She asked. Kaito nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, just tired. Come on, let's go home." He said, lifting Len up carefully in his arms and walking towards the entrance of the park. Rin and Miku looked at each other before shrugging, following after the bluenette.

* * *

**And, that's it ^^ I thought it was cute :3 I don't know, once again it's up to you guys to decide that. And, to do that you must... Review! Please and thank you?**

**Oh, and also! Could you guys _please _go check out donttouchmykyoya818's stories? It'll mean a lot to her, and to me for that matter. So please? ^^**


End file.
